Unique
by Heylow
Summary: Je ne voulais pas qu'elle revienne. Mais je l'ai cherchée. Je ne voulais qu'elle parle. Mais je l'ai cherchée. Je ne voulais pas l'aimer. Mais je l'ai cherchée. Quand les choses ne peuvent être que ce qu'elles sont. Tiraillé entre l'amour et la haine; l'assujettissement et la vengeance; l'abandon et le contrôle. Brittany, détruite par Santana, va tenter de faire un choix.


**Hey! Bonjour :) oui oui ça fait longtemps, mais cette fois l'histoire est plus longue. Eeeeet il va y avoir des suites ! :) Ça ira d et ça sera assez triste. Tu es prevenu. (J'aime le drame en écriture. Le lire et l'écrire)**

 **Je tiens à m'excuser d'avance pour les fautes qu'il y aura sûrement. Mais surtout à te souhaiter une bonne lecture. Les commentaires m'ont poussés à réecrire (peut être pas pour le mieux x) ).**

 **Voilà voilà, je pense que tout est dit.**

 **Glee ne m'appartient pas (enfin il appartient à mon coeur, ça compte hein?)**

 **Bonne lecture ;)**

Une cigarette saute à ma bouche, mon unique solution... Seul moyen à peu près efficace pour l'oubiler, l'estomper dans mes cauchemars où elle est bien trop présente. Après passent l'alcool et la drogue mais...Ce n'est pas pour moi...

Je m'appuie sur le mur le plus proche et attends, comme toujours, à la même heure, au même endroit, et dans la même position.

Je veux l'oublier, oui, mais je ne peux pas. Depuis le jour où j'ai posé les yeux sur elle j'ai su, que plus jamais je ne pourrais les détourner.

Putain de coeur! Putain de sentiments et putain d'amour. Qui m'enchaîne à elle comme un prisonnier à son boulet, un chien à son maître, un instrument à son musicien, une marionnette à son marionnettiste.

Je savais qu'il ne fallait pas m'attacher à elle, d'aucune manière que ce soit, mais d'amie, elle est vite devenue amante..

Mon coeur se serre à la réalisation qu'elle me manque.

J'avale mes larmes d'amertume au même moment ou je recrache cette fumée grisâtre qui quelques secondes plus tôt empiétait confortablement mes poumons. Voilà tous ça qu'elle a réussis à me faire. Du mal, rien que du mal!

Mes yeux se ferment aux souvenirs douloureux de ce qu'étaient les plus beaux moments de ma vie, les pires.. Je les rouvre vite en entendant un son. Sa voix, son rire.. Sensuel, enivrant... Diaboliquement irrésistible. Elle doit être au téléphone. La possibilité qu'elle soit avec quelqu'un d'autre ne m'effleure même pas l'esprit.

Je m'enfonce plus profondément contre le mur et écrase ma cigarette contre lui.

Pas un bruit, un seul ne trouble maintenant l'entente de ses pas. Elle à visiblement du raccrocher.

Je l'imagine passant lascivement, comme toujours, un pas devant l'autre, la tête pertinemment qu'elle a le monde à ses pieds.

Le coeur battant, je l'attends à l'intersection, et comme toujours, j'ai la boule au ventre. Il n'y aura pas d'altercation, il n'y en a jamais, mais cela n'empêche pas l'appréhension de trouver une place dans mon estomac, et de s'y assoir posément, poussant tripes et coeur.

Plus que quelques pas, quelques pas qui me séparent d'elle, pourtant je nous sens tellement éloignées..

Toute mon assurance, déjà fuyarde, s'envole au moment où mes yeux rencontrent les siens.

Mais elle continue bien vite son avancé, m'évite, m'oublie..

Comme d'habitude, je m'en suis voulu d'être venu, d'avoir assisté à ce piètre spectacle qui était maintenant notre relation. Tout n'est plus que vent, soulagement et hesitation, sans elle que suis-je?

Quelques secondes passent avant que je ne reprenne je contrôle de mes membres. Elle n'a pas le moins du monde changé. Sexy, non, provocante, jouant avec la longueur de ses robes et la profondeur de son décolleté. Son corps est beau, et elle le sait.

Pendant que je fouille dans mes poches à la recherche de mon paquet de délivrance, je l'entends rebrousser chemin. Un vent de panique me gagne aussitôt. Jamais encore elle ne s'était retournée lors de nos rencontres "hasardeuses". Jamais encore, elle n'avait voulu s'expliquer. Dois-je partir? M'enfuir à mon tour pour éviter cette confrontation? Celle même qui changera à jamais la relation que nous avons eue. Je ne pourrais plus me souvenir de ces merveilleux moments passés sans revoir, sans réentendre les mots crus, les insultes échangées durant cette confrontation. Pire encore, la vision d'elle me criant son amour sera remplacée par celle me criant sa haine. Alors dois-je me retourner et refuser cet affrontement cinglant à venir ? Ce changement éternel, ces explications vaseuses, ces crises de larmes..?

Trop tard, elle est déjà devant moi, me faisant face, sinueuse vipère serpentant sur sa proie, elle me charme de sa lèvre boudeuse et de ses yeux noirs perçants. Cette grace, ce charisme… Unique.

Mes yeux se baissent, je suis incapable de soutenir ce regard profond sans avoir envie de l'embrasser, de la gifler, de l'abandonner, de l'aimer.

Elle a tord, bien sûr, mais je l'aime, et plus que tout, je la veux dans mes bras, même si la réalisation de cela m'en coupe le souffle. Plus que tout, je veux lui pardonner, tout, tout lui pardonner pourvu que l'on se remette ensemble, qu'elle promettre d'être à nouveau procuratrice de mon bonheur. Mais je ne peux pas. Je ne dois pas. Alors je baisse les yeux pour ne pas avoir à me déchirer le coeur plus qu'il ne l'est déjà.

.-Britt. Commence-t-elle doucement.

C'en est trop, ma main rencontre fortement sa joue et je me mords la lèvre inférieure pour m'empêcher de réiteter le mouvement.

Après ce geste, nullement choquée, elle se masse la joue et sourit presque gentiment, comme si elle me pardonnait un geste qui n'est que minime face à ce qu'elle m'a fait subir à moi.

Pourquoi maintenant ? Pourquoi après autant de temps? Alors qu'elle pouvait se contenter de passer, comme elle le fait depuis un certain temps maintenant. Me faire du mal? Écraser cette puissance, cette supériorié, qu'elle a toujours eue sur moi? Ça a toujours été ça. Ça l'a toujours été.

\- Ok, tu me devais bien ça, mais écoute mes explications.. S'il te plaît..

Elle te supplie ? Mes sourcils se froncent quelques millisecondes avant que je ne reprenne contenance.

Trop tard, elle a vu.

-Non, osais-je enfin. Non Santana. Tu ne peux pas revenir. Pas après tout ça. Pas après tout ce que tu m'as fait. Non. Je ne te pardonnerais pas cela. Je ne te-

Elle me pousse contre le mur et passe sa langue sur ses lèvres. Elle ne s'attendait pas à cette tournure.

-Alors pourquoi? Pourquoi tu viens? Pourquoi tu me fais autant de mal Brittany? Ressasser le passé, te montrer devant moi tous les jours?

J'ai un moment de flottement. Prisonnière entre le mur et elle, et pétrifiée de peur de faire un geste que je regretterais. Chaque mot prononcé, souffle sur mon visage une odeur mentholée et douce. Ses mains collées au mur offrent à ma vue ses bras allés et légèrement musclés. La finesse de ses cils révèlent la beauté envoutante de ses yeux noirs profonds.

Je suis perdue par tout ce qu'elle m'offre soudainement.

-Pourquoi tu me fais souffrir? continue-t-elle.

Sa voix, tremblante, c'était cassé, à cette dernière phrase. Et c'est à cette dernière phrase, que j'ai enfin écouté les mots qui s'échappaient de ses lèvres. La faire souffrir?

\- Pourquoi tu viens B, s'il te plaît dis-le-moi.

Pourquoi ?

\- Je...

Pourquoi je viens? Depuis tout ce temps, depuis le temps que je le fais. Je ne peux pas répondre à cette question.

Parce que je l'aime? Oui. Oui c'est évident, mais je l'aime depuis toujours, ce n'est pas la raison.

Parce que je veut lui faire du mal? Je veux lui faire du mal. Qu'elle souffre et qu'elle pleure. Je veux qu'elle vive ce que j'ai vécu. Je veux.. Non. Non je ce n'est pas ça. Ça ne peut pas.. Elle est tout pour moi. Quand bien même je n'existe pas. Je ne vit pas. Je ne respire pas.

\- Je suis enchaînée.

C'est ce que je ressens. Je suis enchaînée. À elle, à moi, à ça, à nous. Ça ne pouvait pas ce passer autrement. Pantin. devais venir. Je devais la voir. Je suis à elle.

Souffrir.

Mes yeux se baissent.

\- C'est moi que je veux faire souffrir.

 **Alors? Tu me dis ce que tu en penses ? :) (je viens de me trouver une passion pour les mots entre parenthèses ^^)**


End file.
